


Protect Me, Please?

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Astraphobia, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: When Thor causes a power outage, it triggers your fear of the dark and lightning, so you call the one person that makes you feel safe.





	Protect Me, Please?

The one problem you had with living in New York was the constant blackouts. All your life, you’ve been afraid of the dark and more so with thunder and lightning. Growing up, you dreaded those nights where it was storming, lighting up your room in loud booms. Every psychologist you went to could never figure out why you had this irrational fear. Even at the age of 32, you still had the fear.

Most of the time when it was storming out, you knew Thor had something to do with it. Being close enough to the Avengers compound, you saw them around often. When they weren’t on missions, you tried to make friends with them, and despite what others say, they are very nice people.

There was one person that stood above all and that was Steve Rogers. Upon first meeting him, he saved you from a big piece of cement that fell off a building. There was some kind of war going on, and you got caught in the middle of it. Steve took you to safety, and you thought that was the only time you would ever see him.

The second time you ran into him, he was dressed like a civilian and out with Natasha. Based on how they looked, you figured they wanted some normal time without everyone screaming for pictures. That is why you approached them in a casual way, trying to come off as cool and collected.

When you and Steve made eye contact, he couldn’t believe you were standing right in front of him. Ever since he saved you, you haven’t left his mind. He’s told everyone at the compound about the woman he saved at least 5 times. When Natasha figured it out, she went back to her home, leaving you and Steve to hang out for a while.

You didn’t know Steve back in the 1940s, but you had a good idea who he was based on how he treated you. He listened when you talked, treated you with respect, and was a complete gentleman. People didn’t talk the way he did, which showed just how old-fashioned he was.

After that day, you spent a lot of time with the Avengers, getting to know them for who they were, not for their powers. There wasn’t anything special about you, which is why you didn’t live with them. Steve didn’t want to put you in any danger since the compound was always targeted with bad mojo.

Steve ended up giving you his number and told you if you were ever in any danger or needed him, to give him a call and he would be there. 2 years later, you still haven’t called him for that reason. In fact, you haven’t really talked to him over the phone. Being raised in a time where there were no cell phones, you could understand why he wouldn’t care for them. In spite of that, you tried to talk to him whenever you could, because you really liked him a lot.

However, lately, you’ve been working two jobs day and night to pay your bills, which meant your communication to the Avengers were sparse. In the daytime, you worked as a part-time assistant for a rich businessman and at night, you worked as a bartender at your local bar. The tips were great, and you met very interesting people. The only day off you had was on Sundays, which you used all for yourself and you decided to spend it in the bath.

All day, you relaxed and tried to catch up on your favorite shows, and by the time night came around, you were in the bath, a glass of wine in one hand, and a book in the other. The hot water did wonders to your aching muscles, and you were glad it was Winter time which meant the hot water went well with the cold weather outside.

You had just finished the fourth chapter when you heard the faint sound of thunder. Frowning, you set the book down on the edge of the tub, trying to remember what the weatherman said today was going to be. It hadn’t rained all week, so you thought it was weird that you heard thunder. However, when you didn’t hear it again, you passed it off as just another sound coming from New York. Living here for almost 15 years, you’ve heard some weird things at night.

Reaching for your book again, you were interrupted by a flash of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder. That scared the s h i t out of you, and some of the water escaped the tub when you jumped in freight. Almost immediately, your heart started pounding and no matter how many times you tell yourself you wouldn’t get hurt by thunder, you couldn’t go back to your bath.

Standing up, you unplugged the drain and rinsed all the soap off your body. Grabbing the towel, you stepped out of the tub and wrapped yourself in it. Besides the booming thunder, the only thing to be heard was the patter of your footsteps on your hardwood floors. Before you got dressed, you peeked out the window, only to frown when you didn’t see any rain. How could there be thunder and lightning but no rain?

Leaving the window, you went to turn on the lights so that you wouldn’t be stuck in the dark. When you felt better about the storm, you changed into your comfiest pair of pajamas, and only when you went to hang up your towel to dry, the worst thing happened.

All the lights in your apartment went out, shrouding you in darkness. Fear spiked in the back of your mind, making you conjure up things that weren’t really there. Feeling around your bathroom, you found the light switch, only to find out the power went out. If your power went out, that usually meant the whole building’s power went out, which usually meant the whole town’s power went out.

Suddenly, the air around you became cold, and you knew you had to find a source of warmth and light for you to survive the night. Carefully making it back to your bedroom, you found your phone and used the flashlight as a source of light so you could see where you were going. Everything about you hated this situation, and you didn’t know how to make it better.

Something was causing the thunder and lightning outside, and it wasn’t the weather. On the way to the living room, you grabbed your only candle and the matchbook that was right next to it. It wasn’t going to be enough to calm you, but one candle was better than no light. Setting it on the table, you lit the candle, and took a seat on the couch, pulling your knees to your chest.

Refusing to look anywhere, you stared at your toes. You knew that if you looked up, your mind will try and make shapes and figures from the shadows which is why you were so afraid of the dark. Lightning only made it worse since your whole apartment would be covered in light for only a split second, letting the darkness take over which is why you were so scared of that. Thunder didn’t help since it was so loud and sudden.

Every time storms happened, you tried to deal with the problem on your own, but always ended up calling one of your friends to stay the night with you. However, they were either at school, work, or with their families, and none of those were near you. Thinking you could do this on your own, you slowly looked up. Immediately, your mind tried playing tricks on you with the shadows, making you see things that weren’t really there.

Suddenly, an extra loud clap of thunder sounded, making you scream your lungs out. Scrambling for your phone, you called the one person you knew would come over if asked.

“Hello?” Steve answered when he saw it was you.

“S-Steve, I need y-you,” you cried, shaking like a leaf.

“Y/N? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Steve immediately expressed concern when he heard your voice.

“I’m scared, please come over. I can’t handle this. I-I thought I could, but I c-can’t.”

“Don’t worry, I’m on my way,” Steve hung up after finishing and immediately grabbed his shield.

“Where are you going?” Natasha asked when she walked in the room.

“Y/N called me, scared out of her mind. I need to go to her.”

“Be safe out there. You don’t want to get caught up in Thor’s business,” she advised.

“Thanks,” Steve muttered before leaving. He’s been to your apartment a few times, but he knew where it was and how long it would take to get there. He rushed through traffic, ignoring the honks and shouts he got from other drivers. You needed him and he was going to make sure he was there to protect you.

Arriving at your apartment, he rushed inside, glad that the system that kept the door locked, wasn’t working. He took the stairs two at a time before stopping outside of your door. Knocking on the door first, he opened it without an answer from you.

“Y/N, I’m here,” he called out, walking inside. It didn’t take him long to find you, and when he did, he rushed over to you. Because of the darkness, thunder, and lightning, you were on the couch in a ball, rocking back and forth with your head in your knees. When you felt hands on your back, you jumped up in fright, calming down a little when you saw it was Steve.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” he asked. His face was illuminated by the candle, and you could see just how much he cared about you.

“No,” you shook your head, wiping the tears away.

“What’s wrong?” you were about to answer when another flash of lightning and boom of thunder came out of nowhere. Jumping, you moved closer to Steve. “Oh, I get it. You’re scared of the thunder and lightning.”

“I’ve always been scared of it. And the dark. I only have one candle but that’s not helping. I went to turn the lights on but the power shut off. I usually call my friends over, but they’re all gone. You’re all I have left.”

“It’s okay,” Steve said, pulling you into his body, “I’m right here. It’s Thor out there that’s causing the lightning. He’s handling some business right now, and I’m assuming he also caused the power outage.”

“I don’t want to be alone,” you whispered.

“You’re not. I’m right here,” Steve leaned back on the couch and held you as he smoothed down your hair. The more he embraced you, the calmer you felt. You were just about to speak when a glint caught your eye.

“You brought your shield,” you spoke, seeing the piece of metal resting against your couch.

“Of course, I did. When you called me, scared out of your mind, I didn’t know what kind of danger you were in. Nothing else mattered except protecting you.”

“Really?” you asked, lifting your head to look into his eyes.

“Yes,” he smiled. Leaning up, you kissed his cheek before settling into his body.

“Thank you,” you whispered, feeling better already.

“You’re welcome,” he smiled, resting his head on top of yours. Suddenly, the thunder, lightning, and darkness didn’t matter, as long as Steve was with you.


End file.
